Quincy
| tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 34 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 16/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 0 | days2 = 18 }} Quincy is the runner-up of . He later competed on . Fighting from the bottom for most of , Quincy became one of only two original Jocks members to make the merge. There, he found his closest ally, Daniel, and the other Plastics members outnumbered by the Nerds. However, Quincy was able to squeeze by and reach the Final Tribal Council, but lost to Spaz in a 5-2-0 jury vote, thus finishing as the runner-up. Returning for as the only contestant in the cast to had previously reached the Final Tribal Council, Quincy was playing a strong under-the-radar game. However, in a rather unpleasant turn of events, Choc had been discovered to be competing under the pseudonym of Quincy during both of his runs, prompting the hosts to remove him from the game and put the season on lockdown. Profile Survivor North Shore Quincy started on the Jocks tribe where he found himself in the majority for the first vote and continued to further cement himself in a powerful place on the tribe, as Coop and Robby had beef because of the Mean Girls Tasks. Quincy and Daniel decided to blindside Robby, sparing Anthony, since he was misbehaving. Following this, Quincy and Daniel were swapped onto the Nerds tribe where they were in the minority. Quincy was the bottom of the totem pole and would have went home if the tribe ever lost, but luckily for him they went untouched to the merge. At the merge, Quincy and Daniel were the only original Jocks left in the game. They were severely outnumbered but knew they'd likely be the swing votes. Quincy planned to stick by the Nerds since they had the numbers, and he felt he was making solid inroads with them. A cross-tribal alliance of Quincy, Daniel, Bray, Morgan, Andrea, and Danny was formed with the hopes of blindsiding some Brains. They had planned a Nemi blindside, but instead it was Quincy's buddy, Daniel, who got blindsided. Quincy had an emotional outburst in at Tribal Council where he asked the majority why they kept leading him on during every vote. This outburst woke up Spaz to the idea of flipping. He teamed up with Danny and the remaining Beauties to plot a blindside on Charlie. Following this, Quincy was on a high and was incredibly cocky to the now blindsided Brains. He told them they were at the bottom and he could do whatever he wanted to. Spaz and Quincy hatched up a plan for Spaz to give his Hidden Immunity Idol to Quincy in order to bluff that it was the original Jocks idol. This plan never went through, though Quincy got the idol anyway. Quincy held Spaz hostage with this idol by threatening to expose his blunder of giving it to him in the first place. At the final 5, he played it for himself and revealed that Spaz was actually the original finder of the idol. He won the Final Immunity Challenge and decided to vote out Jeeven, the last remaining beauty member due to him being a jury threat. At the Final Tribal Council, Spaz surprised everyone with a stellar performance, whereas Quincy stumbled over himself, resulting in his second place finish. He lost to Spaz in a 5-2-0 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 14, Quincy used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 2 votes against him. Ghost Island Quincy started on the Tulagi tribe where he was very well-aligned. He found himself in the majority alliance and within the core of the majority with Ryan. When the Tribe Switch arrived, Quincy stayed on the new Tinakula tribe throughout the mutiny. He and Ryan were "in charge" and held the majority together on their tribe. Jerome was the "odd man out" and Quincy made it clear. When Tinakula lost, Quincy ensured that Jerome would be the one voted out. Then, a third Tribe Switch occurred where Quincy became the new odd man out when he was the only non-original Tinakula. He changed his name on the server to "Please Throw," though it was received poorly by his tribemates. He further dug his grave by bothering the likes of Captain and Dim to flip, to the point where he was not leaving them alone. Abruptly, Quincy outed himself as an alternate account of Choc from , a player who was removed for breaking the rules. He went a step further by having the Sole Survivor of , Spaz, out himself as Roman from and Rome. Spaz had been in the spectator's lounge feeding information to Quincy, still in the game. "Spaz" and "Quincy" directly messaged the other contestants still in the game about the location of certain Hidden Immunity Idols, Extra Votes, and other advantages in the game. As soon as the hosts got word of this, Quincy and Spaz were immediately banned from the game and server. Though the game continued on, their expulsion set a precedent for future seasons disallowing public confessionals. Voting History Post-Survivor Cheating * Around the midpoint of , it was revealed that Quincy and Spaz were Roman and Choc, respectively. Because of this, Ghost Island was put on hold and Quincy was removed from the game. Trivia * Quincy is the highest-placing member of the original Jocks tribe. * Quincy is the only finalist in to be on a tribe other than Nerds. * Quincy has the highest original placement of any contestant competing in , finishing as the runner-up. * Quincy is one of five contestants to play multiple times and never be voted out. The others are Adyum and Jordan in , Kat in , and Roman in . * Quincy is one of seven contestants to be eliminated without ever receiving any elimination votes. The others are Adam and Overtime in , Toon in , Marina in , Mae in Rome, and Scooby in . * Quincy is one of six contestants to start on tribes of the same color across multiple seasons. The others are Andrew and Vinny in Mana Island and All-Stars, Loopy in and Rome, Brody in and , and Spencer in Guys vs. Dolls and Ghost Island. * Quincy is tied with Hallie for the least amount of elimination votes received in Ghost Island, with 0. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Removed Contestants Category:North Shore Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Jocks Tribe Category:Fetch Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:16th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: North Shore Category:Survivor: Ghost Island